Forgotten
by Les Monsieurs
Summary: Haku has permission to return to the human world along with lin. He transfers into chihiro's school but what happens when she doesn't remember him? plzzz review!


**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!!! I HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE IN A YEAR SO CHIHIRO MIGHT BE A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER. PLZZZZ GO EASY ON ME AND REVIEW!! I REALLY DON'T MIND CRITICISM!! THANKYOUUUU ^^**

**FORGOTTEN**

CHAPTER 1

The dark haired boy sighed in relieve, he had finally got Yubaba's permission to return to the human world. He smiled, realizing he would finally be able to see her bright smile again.

"Haku!!" a loud familiar voice called from behind him.

"Lin…" (A/N: I'm not sure if it's lin or rin, I've read fanfics with both names .)

"Guess what Haku?! I get to go with you!! To the human world! Yubaba sent me to go with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid, so come on! Yubaba's gonna get impatient!!" Lin said in a hurry. "hmmm…I wonder if that girl still remembers…"

"Huh!? You're coming with me?"

"Yup! Now c'mon!"

-xXx-

"Ogino-san… Ogino-san! OGINO-SAN!!!" Chihiro raised up her head from her desk and looked up. "Have I not already told you that sleeping in class in not acceptable!?" the teacher yelled.

"I'm sorry Oshiro-sensei, I didn't sleep well last night." Chihiro offered helplessly.

"Well if I catch you again-"

"Excuse me, Oshiro-sensei, you have a new student." The principal opened the door saving Chihiro's life. He pushed a boy in, he had dark green hair, almost black and deep green eyes. "His name is Nigihayami Kohaku, I have to go now." The principal said in a hurry and rushed out of the door.

_Hmm…green eyes…_

"Hello Nigihayami-san, why don't you intro…"

zzzZZZ

"OGINO-SAN!!!!!" The teacher's furious yell brought Chihiro out of her deep slumber. "I already told you once, and yet you still sleep?!" the boy started grinning.

"I'm sorry Oshiro-sensei, I didn't sleep well last night."Chihiro offered again.

"Well, Nigihayami-san, why don't you sit beside Ogino-san and watch her from me," the teacher said pointing to the empty seat beside Chihiro.

"But I didn't sleep last night…" The girl mumbled as Kohaku took his seat.

"Hello, I'm Nigihayami Kohaku, I don't think you heard when I introduced myself a while ago." He offered politely.

"Sorry…I'm Ogino Chihiro, I really didn't sleep well last night, never do on windy days…I can show you around the school if you like, it is a big school…" Chihiro mumbled obviously still sleepy.

"That's really nice of you…Chi- Ogino-san." The unfamiliar name made him flinch, He tried to smile.

_He smiled but he looked sad…I wonder wh……zzzZZ_

"Ogino-san, what was the teacher's name again…Ogino-san? Don't fall asleep again! Hey, wakeup!"

-xXx-

Everyone rushed out of the classroom when the bell rang. Chihiro stood up and wobbled out of the door.

"Ogino-san are you sure you're feeling okay? You can show me around some other day if you want." Kohaku asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, just a bit sleepy. *yawn*"

"CHI-CHAN!!!" a girl with short hair came running down the hallway. "I heard you slept in class again! Chi-chan if you're this sleepy you shouldn't come to school at all! Oh, you must be the new student everyone's talking about, I'm Minabe Airi, Chihiro's best friend."

"Hello, I'm Nigihayami Kohaku. Ogino-san was just showing me around the school" he explained.

"Oh…" Airi said eyeing Chihiro who wasn't really paying attention and instead is wobbling around. "Well I better get going, I forgot I had to get home early. Bye Chi-chan, Nigihayami-san!" Airi said walking away.

"bye Airi…" Chihiro said. "c'mon, I'll show you the second floor first."

-xXx-

It was almost dark when they finally finished. ( A/N: let's say 6:30pm? Just pretend that school ended at 5pm on whatever day of the week this is ^^)

"Well that was the school, I guess I better start for home or I might end up sleeping on the streets." Chihiro said smiling.

"Yeah I guess, thank you. Bye…Chihiro." _It felt nice to hear that name again _he thought. Chihiro paused a second.

_The way he said it reminds me of something…why is he all of a sudden calling me by my first name?_

"Bye, Nigihaya…" Chihiro fell asleep leaning against a tree.

"O-Ogino-san? Hey, are you asleep again? Geez did you even sleep at all last night?" The boy said shaking his head.

"but I'm *yawn* sleepy…"

"Here, get on my back." Kohaku said kneeling down in front of her.

"huh? Okay…" Chihiro said unconsciously.

"Which way do you live?" He asked getting up without difficulty.

"That way…"

"Ummm…Ogino-san, you're pointing to a tree…"

"Huh? Really? b-but I don't wanna open my eyes…fine hmmm…this way…keep going…now turn right… turn left after two blocks and walk about 27 steps…"

"We're here, Ogino-san, wake up."

_Snap_

"Huh? Where are we!? How did you know where I lived? WHY AM I ON YOUR BACK!?!?"

"You don't remember? You fell asleep and I piggy-backed you home, you told me where you live." Kohaku said letting her down on the ground again.

"Oh……….YOU PIGGY-BACKED ME ALL THE WAY HERE?! You must be so tired! It's a far way! I'm so sorry!" Chihiro said.

"That's alright, you were really light, I barely knew you were there."

"Can you go back still? It must be far from here, where you live."

"Not really, I live pretty close. Don't worry, I guess I better go now." He said smiling again.

"Well, thankyou!" Chihiro said turning back.

_He smiled but he looked sad…_

"Oh right, Ogino-san,"

"yeah?"

"Oshiro-sensei said we're having a math exam tomorrow, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you!" He yelled to chihiro who was across the street.

"A MATH EXAM?!?!!?"

-xXx-

Kohaku walked into the small house he shared with Lin.

"I'm back…"

"Haku! How was school? Did you meet Chihiro? How was she?" Lin said running out of the kitchen.

"Yeah I met her, she's the same, although her smile isn't that bright anymore. We ended up sitting together in class. She kept falling asleep, I had to picky-back her home…"

"Well that's great! Why do you sound so tragic?!"

"She...doesn't remember me anymore…"He said looking away. Lin sighed.

"Haku…of course she doesn't remember you, that's what's suppose to happen, when Yubaba sent her back to the human world she was suppose to forget everything…Even you." Lin said sympatheticly. "Awww c'mon, I made us dinner, I worked real hard on it you know, it's gonna taste bad if you eat it cold!"

-xXx-

**A/N: YAY!! I FINALLY FINISHED IT!! THIS TINY CHAPTER TOOK ME A LOOOONG TIME TO FINISH. I GUESS IT HAS A BIT FLUFFYNESS. ANYWAY PLZZ REVIEW AND I WARMLY WELCOME CRITICISM!! MAY TAKE A WHILE TO UPDATE SO PLZ BE PATIENT WITH ME! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC ^^ THANKYOUU FOR READING!! BTW THE AIRI AND OSHIRO PERSON IS VERY RANDOM I JUST LIKE THE NAMEEE :) **

**- LUV RAINY-SKY**


End file.
